Elder Kakushino
The elder Kakushino and his twin brother Reiji are unique ability users that, like Kekkaishi, are able to manipulate dimensions. They have near-total control over a Private Dimension, where they imprison numerous Ayakashi to be unleashed upon their targets. They open portals to and from this dimension through at least 26 numbered paper seals, which can be fixated to nearly any location. Appearance Both Reiji and his brother are tall, bald men that wear earrings. Each wears a robe with a stacked cube design on it, possibly to symbolize the usual way they use their powers. Personality The elder twin is cold and ruthless. He thinks nothing of kidnapping and killing his hostages if necessary, despite their being children. Plot A mysterious box is delivered to Masamori Sumimura at Night Troop Headquarters, shortly before Okuni is scheduled to inspect Karasumori. Suddenly, Masamori senses a demonic aura from the box. Akira, in tears, then reports that Misao has been eaten by the box.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 134 Masamori gives orders not to open the box, but it soon opens on its own, releasing Amaarashi, an Ayakashi that controls rain clouds and wind. After being caught, its belly explodes, releasing its young. In the chaos that follows, Akira goes missing. Night Troop members begin to find boxes in other places around the headquarters. Misao wakes up bound and gagged in a prison cell. She uses her power to loosen the rope around her body and turns it into an ally, then peeks out of the small window in her cell. She is able to see other cells.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 135 Using her former gag, Misao makes a bow tie for her rope companion (which she names Nawata) and slips it through the bars, sending it off to find something useful. Nawata returns shortly with even more rope, which Misao shapes into a humanoid form and uses to bend the bars apart. Misao escapes the cell and explores her prison, finding a chamber with several marked papers on the wall. It is raining steadily at Night Troop Headquarters, which Yukimasa suspects is due to the Amaarashi babies, most of which escaped but may still be nearby. He tells Masamori that there is little change in the boxes, and that they've found 20 so far. Hakota is searching for others, but the search is made difficult by the weather. Masamori states that boxes are merely tools with a spell on them, but they haven't found a way to break the spell. Fumiya explains that while it is possible to seal the spell on the boxes, they can't because hostages have been taken. Other spells they've tried had no effect, meaning that the box's spell is either especially strong or unique. He theorizes that only the original spellcaster can remove the box lid. Misao discovers her captor, the elder Kakushino, who enters the prison through a tunnel beneath the paper. She recognizes him as the one who pulled her into the box, and hides as he passes by. He uses one of his numbered sheets to transport an Ayakashi to yet another box at Night Troop Headquarters. Kakushino returns to his chamber, which Misao is still hiding outside of. He mentions the possibility of killing his hostage, which alarms Misao into trying to find another escape route. During her search, she finds Akira, bound and gagged, in another cell. Misao frees him and prepares to deal with their captor.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 136 Kakushino senses someone in his domain, and suspects that his hostage is now free. However, he is unconcerned, as they have no way of escaping. Kakushino finds the cell empty, and angrily wishes he had placed talismans on the children, since they are ability users. Suddenly, he is tied up by a rope (made invisible by Akira), and Nawata slaps a gag over his eyes. Misao and Akira run away, and while searching for an exit, they hear a roar from a nearby cell. Inside is a large, one-eyed demon, held prisoner by numerous talismans on the cell. The children run away in fear, making it back to Kakushino's central chamber. Misao recalls that Kakushino used the papers to enter and exit, but it doesn't work when she tries. Kakushino appears, telling them that only he can use the papers. He commends them for getting past then, but notes that in their inexperience, they forgot to take his weapon, a dagger which he now wields. Misao gives life to random objects in the room and launches them at Kakushino, but he knocks them aside easily and throws the dagger at Misao, just missing her hair. Kakushino grabs Misao by her hair, noting that she can't use her power if she's anxious. Akira tries to free her, but is kicked away. Kakushino then realizes that Akira isn't using his invisibility, and wonders why. Meanwhile, Nawata (who slipped away under Akira's invisibility) returns to the demon's cell and rips off the talismans, setting the demon free. The demon enters the chamber, easily breaking through the wall. Alarmed, Kakushino creates a new wall with his inkbrush, and curses the kids for freeing his strongest demon. The demon immediately begins to break through the wall again. Kakushino opens a tunnel beneath one of the papers, but is interrupted by Akira, who kicks a doll at him. Misao pushes Akira into the tunnel first and starts to follow, but Kakushino grabs her ankle as she enters.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 137 Misao struggles to get away as just behind them, the one-eyed demon continues to break through the wall. Suddenly, Nawata appears and tears Misao's ankle from Kakushino's grip, striking him across the face. Nawata hops on Misao's back, and she climbs out of the tunnel, emerging from a box where Akira is waiting for her. Kakushino is consumed by the demon.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 138 Equipment *'Inkbrush:' Used to create paper portals, or manipulate various surfaces within the private dimension. *'Paper Portals:' Once marked with a Kakushino's inkbrush, paper becomes a portal to their private dimension, and can then be used to transport people or Ayakashi back and forth. Other spells generally have no effect on the portals, either due to their strength or the Kakushino twins' unique ability. *'Boxes:' Normal boxes that serve as containers for paper portals. Once a paper portal is placed inside a box, only a Kakushino can lift the lid, though if the original caster dies, the box can be forced open from the outside with enough power.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 138 *'Sealing Charms:' Powerful seals that prevent Ayakashi from breaking free. These are used to imprison numerous Ayakashi within cells in the private dimension. *'Dagger:' A small dagger used for combat. Powers & Abilities Dimensional Manipulation: The Kakushino brothers are both able to manipulate their shared private dimension freely: they can instantly erect walls,Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 137 or open doorways.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 136 Generally, only they can open or close portals leading to or from their dimension. Normally the paper seals are pasted within boxes, but they can be moved and fixated just about anywhere. References Category:Deceased Category:Dimension Manipulators Category:Male Characters Category:Kakushino Family